


Blossoming

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Clark, Community: wednesday100, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Clark picks some flowers for his new mommy.





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> April 30 2003

Martha follows the trail of white Bradford Pear blossoms, down the hall, and up the stairs. Looks like Clark has been in the tree again. He's her little monkey-boy, and she loves him dearly.

She just wishes he would talk. He's full of grins, and even giggles, but he hasn't said a word to them yet.

Sighing at the clumps of dirt marking Clark's journey into the house, she's stopped in her tracks at what she sees next. Her little boy, eight foot tree, roots and all, in his hand. "Pretty, Mama" he says, smiling, holding it out to her.


End file.
